Why Do You
by sakhi
Summary: Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia suarakan memenuhi ruang-ruang kosong dalam kepalanya, menuntut jawaban. [Levi/Eren, semi canon] [for challenge 'hampir']


**Why Do You**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Levi*Eren**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © owner**

 **.**

 **Warning: semi-canon, shounen-ai, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Note: sekedar rekomendasi, bacanya boleh sambil dengerin lagunya Motohiro Hata — Himawari no Yakusoku. Yakali masonya bakal dapet soalnya saya nulis sambil puter itu lagu—dari awal nulis sampe editing X"D**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mengapa kau terus tertawa?_

Levi Ackerman mendengus pelan. Ini sudah gelas ketiga—bahkan sudah ia tandaskan isinya dalam lima belas kali teguk dengan interval waktu sekitar enam sampai tujuh menitan, pun bocah kelebihan energi di hadapannya tak kehabisan bahan untuk diceritakan. Padahal ia tak memberikan respon apa pun yang berarti—hanya tanggapan seadanya semisal: itu menjijikkan, kau jorok sekali, dasar idiot dungu. Namun, tetap saja bocah itu terlihat tak peduli dan terus bercerita. Jika dilihat dari bagaimana anak laki-laki ini mengidolakan dirinya, maka bisa dipastikan respon apa pun yang diberikan tak masalah—mau mendengar saja sudah anugerah mengingat betapa berharganya waktu yang dimiliki korporal muda itu.

"Kau tahu, Kapten, Jean itu benar-benar kuda jelek yang brengsek! Saat latihan berburu titan tadi, aku melayang mendahuluinya dengan manuverku! Dan saat latihan selesai, dia malah menuduhku merebut buruannya."

Bocah itu tertawa, sepasang netra zamrudnya bersinar-sinar seumpama gemerlap bintang—dan hebatnya lagi, ia masih sempat melanjutkan di sela-sela tawanya, "Memangnya ada aturan seperti itu dalam berburu? Lebih dari itu, Kapten, saat marah tadi wajahnya benar-benar mirip kuda! Kuda yang akan melahirkan!"

Ia tertawa lagi. Levi tak tahu ada manusia yang sanggup tertawa berkali-kali sampai seperti ini—seolah beban berat baru saja terangkat dari pundaknya. Levi tak ikut tertawa, bahkan ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Tetapi melihat bocah ini sangat bersemangat, ia agak tak tega untuk mengabaikan.

"Kalau begitu, Kirstein adalah kuda betina?"

Hanya kalimat random yang kebetulan melintas dalam benaknya, bahkan ia berani bersumpah tak ada niat melancarkan semacam lawakan. Tetapi bocah itu tertawa—lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan ia tak tahu harus menertawakan bagian mana dari ucapannya.

"Ternyata Anda bisa melucu juga, Kapten!"

Tawa bocah itu masih berlanjut sementara Levi mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bertahan menghadapi tawa menggelegar dan cerita-cerita yang sudah terlampau melebar padahal indera rungunya pun sudah bosan mendengar. Kira-kira sihir macam apa yang dimiliki bocah ini?

* * *

 _Mengapa kau memejamkan matamu?_

Satu-satunya cara agar tubuh pendek mampu menjangkau tubuh yang bersenti-senti lebih tinggi ialah dengan membuat si tinggi mendekat dengan sendirinya—entah berdasar pada refleks atau naluriah—dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan korporal muda ini sekarang.

Hari itu ialah salah satu sore di akhir September, ketika pancaran sinar oranye senja menyusup melalui ventilasi-ventilasi dapur, meminimalisir remang khas ruang-ruang minim jendela dan berbahan dasar kayu mahoni gelap. Bocah bertubuh tinggi itu baru saja bangkit dari duduknya, berujar ingin permisi untuk membersihkan diri, namun Levi mencegahnya sebab ia teringat dongeng Hanji beberapa waktu lalu mengenai ciuman pertama. Di usianya yang hampir memasuki kategori tua, ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Bermodalkan kemampuan berkelakuan kasar, ia menarik bagian leher kaos bocah Yeager itu, tanpa basa-basi mengulum bibirnya. Lembut, hangat, basah. Dan yang paling tidak ia mengerti, bocah itu memejamkan matanya. Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya harus memejamkan mata saat merasakan sensasi seperti ini? Apakah ia harus melakukan hal yang sama?

Pada detik kelimabelas kira-kira, dorongan pelan Levi rasakan pada dada kirinya—tempat dimana dentaman liar serupa saat ia mengoyak tengkuk titan bisa dirasakan bocah tinggi itu. Ia paham, si pemilik surai cokelat sedang mengisyaratkan untuk menyudahi kuluman-kuluman lembut pada bibirnya. Dan pada detik ketujuh setelah kode-kode diterima sistem otak sadar Levi, ia benar-benar menyudahi. Apa yang ia dapat sudah lebih dari cukup— _untuk saat ini_.

Bocah itu mundur teratur, menutup kedua belah bibirnya dengan tangkupan tangan. Pipi berisinya merona di luar kendalinya.

"A-a-apa yang k-k-kau lakukan, Kapten?!"

Suaranya teredam. Namun, Levi tahu betul ia kaget setengah mati sampai rasanya berbicara normal pun tak sanggup lagi—Eren gelagapan.

"Lupakan saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya _berciuman_."

Raut panik itu perlahan hilang beriringan dengan rona kemerahan yang memudar, berganti raut kecewa yang—entah mengapa—juga ikut menyesakkan dada. Barangkali hanya perasaan Levi saja—tetapi ia percaya sepasang mata tak mungkin mengelabui tuannya. Eren kecewa— _padanya_.

"Begitu. Ekspedisi akan dimulai besok, aku harus membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Aku permisi. Selamat sore."

Punggung itu bergerak semakin jauh—dan ia belum menemukan jawaban mengapa jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam liar seolah jenuh berdiam dalam rongga dadanya. Lebih dari itu, mengapa ia kembali merasakan perasaan yang bergejolak bagai segerombolan lebah?

* * *

 _Mengapa kau menangisiku?_

Bocah Yeager itu berusaha mati-matian meredam gemetar hebat di sekujur tubuhnya, mencoba menenangkan diri barang sebentar. Meskipun sulit, ia tahu ia mampu. Sekuat tenaga dikepalkannya tangan kanan, lalu ia letakkan pada dada kiri—tempat jantungnya berada dan berdenyut tak karuan.

"Dalam Pasukan Khusus … Petra Ral, Erd Gin, Gunter Shulz, Aurou Bossard, dan Levi Ackerman … dari kelima yang disebutkan, mereka telah gugur dalam tugas."

Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia jatuh terduduk pada lantai berbahan kayu merbau yang berurat kasar—di hadapan Komandan Pasukan Pengintai yang memandangnya dengan perasaan iba menjalar-jalar. Namun, kepalan tangan masih ia letakkan pada dada kiri, kuku-kukunya yang merah muda telah memutih saking kuatnya kepalannya—ia masih berusaha menyampaikan laporan selaku satu-satunya anggota skuad yang selamat meskipun sesenggukan mengurangi kejelasan ucapan.

"Mereka semua menyuruhku lari karena kapten mengatakan titan wanita itu mengincarku. Mereka semua melindungiku sepenuh hati karena aku telah berusaha mempercayai mereka. Kapten menyuruhku lari sejauh yang kumampu. Kapten mengatakan akan menyusulku. Tetapi saat aku melihat ke belakang, titan wanita keparat itu menarik jangkar kapten dan meremas tubuh kapten. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Komandan. Seharusnya aku berubah saja menjadi titan saat titan wanita itu muncul, maka kita tidak perlu kehilangan prajurit-prajurit terkuat umat manusia dan hanya menyisakan satu pecundang sepertiku."

Menyampaikan laporan itu membuat Eren mau tak mau kembali pada peristiwa yang masih jelas terperinci dalam benaknya. Tangisnya kian pecah, berhamburan di udara—sampai-sampai rasanya tak sanggup lagi menyuarakan penyesalan. Kepalan tangan pada dada kirinya telah berubah menjadi tangkupan tangan yang menutupi muka.

"Maafkan aku …."

Komandan Erwin berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan diri. Kemudian tangannya tergerak mengusap puncak kepala bocah pemilik manik sewarna zamrud di sana, "Kau harapan umat manusia, Eren. Levi akan sangat bangga karena telah menukar nyawanya dengan keselematanmu."

Tinjuan tak kasatmata selaku respon dari makhluk lain di sana mendarat pada lengan kiri Erwin, disusul serapah getir yang tak akan pernah sampai ke gendang telinganya, _"Keparat kau, Pak Tua. Tahu apa kau soal perasaanku."_

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Levi. Dia tentu tidak akan keberatan meregang nyawa demi kebebasan umat manusia. Percaya padaku, Eren, Levi telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali."

Percuma. Wejangan Erwin sama sekali tak berguna. Tubuh kurus itu masih bergetar hebat akibat sesenggukan dan penyesalan—seolah memprotes situasi yang jelas-jelas ia mempunyai andil di dalamnya. Mau tak mau Erwin menyumpahi kekacauan yang secara tidak langsung Levi ciptakan saat ia menyadari suasana di dalam dan di luar kamar Eren sama saja melankolisnya—bahkan ini lebih parah berkali-kali lipat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kita tidak akan berduka dalam waktu yang lama. Memang keberuntungan telah puluhan kali menentang kita, tetapi ekspedisi harus tetap dilanjutkan—demi umat manusia, Eren. Aku permisi."

Seolah mengerti setiap yang kehilangan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, Erwin memilih mengundurkan diri. Ia juga tengah berduka, dan kesedihan prajurit muda itu dapat ia rasakan sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Lebih dari itu, keberadaannya di sana juga tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa—bocah itu tak akan mendengarkannya. Sebenarnya ia mendatangi kamar tidur bocah itu hanya untuk menjenguk, sama sekali bukan untuk mendengar laporan dari satu-satunya anggota skuad yang selamat—sebab ia dengar dari Hanji, kondisi Eren sangat lemah karena menggunakan hampir seluruh tenaganya untuk berduel dengan titan wanita sampai titan keparat itu menyerah dan menghilang entah kemana.

Berbarengan dengan pintu kamar yang tertutup perlahan, sosok pendek tak kasatmata berjongkok di hadapan bocah pemilik surai kecokelatan.

" _Kau dengar itu, bocah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali kematianku. Lantas mengapa kau masih menangis?"_

Jeda cukup lama sampai sebuah suara diiringi sesenggukan kembali memenuhi udara.

"… aku menyayangimu, Kapten. Bahkan aku belum mengatakannya."

"… _aku juga menyayangimu, Eren. Bahkan aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya …."_

* * *

 _Mengapa kau menyuruhku pergi, bocah?_

Berbicara mengenai mengikhlaskan kematian, Eren Yeager tak menemui cara instan. Mulai dari ibunya, kakek Armin, teman-temannya di _trainee squad_ tiga puluh enam, Hannes, ayahnya, dan sekarang kaptennya—rasanya ia butuh pasokan oksigen berkali-kali lipat agar dadanya tak terasa sesak. Namun, tetap saja, ia adalah seorang prajurit, dan kematian seharusnya menjadi hal yang lumrah—lebih-lebih pada setiap yang bernyawa.

"Aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya, Kapten. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

" _Kau mengusirku, anak nakal?"_

Arwah penasaran atau apa—Eren tak pernah mengerti mengapa beberapa prajurit yang telah kehilangan nyawa masih berada di sini. Namun, penjelasan Sasha beberapa waktu lalu yang bagai orang kesetanan (ia mengatakan harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Eren sebelum kapten mereka kembali entah dari mana) membuat bocah bermanik zamrud itu mengerti—beberapa dari mereka masih mempunyai hal-hal yang belum terpenuhi.

"Apa yang membuatmu masih berada di sini, Kapten?"

" _Kau."_

"Kau mengkhawatirkan nasib umat manusia?"

" _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, harapan umat manusia."_

"Kau pikir apa yang membuatku masih terkurung dalam dinding ini kalau bukan kepercayaanku pada rekan-rekanku di Pasukan Khusus terdahulu?"

Eren Yeager mengulur napas berat, menyandarkan setangkai bunga matahari pada nisan bertuliskan Levi Ackerman, kemudian melanjutkan, "Mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kapten? Mengapa kau memilih membuntutiku seolah aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

Sosok tak kasatmata yang sesungguhnya berjongkok tepat di hadapan bocah itu dan hanya dipisahkan oleh pusaranya sendiri—bukan pada nisan yang dipandangi si surai cokelat tua sembari berbicara—mendecih pelan.

" _Kau itu ceroboh. Dasar bayi ingusan."_

"Kumohon, Kapten, percaya padaku sebagaimana aku mempercayaimu bahwa kau akan benar-benar menyusulku di hari itu. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk kebebasan umat manusia, untuk lautan yang terbentang luas, untuk tanah yang terbuat dari es, untuk gurun pasir yang luas— aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sebagaimana kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi menanggalkan pembatas dinding ini. Kumohon percaya padaku, pada kami."

"… _kau benar-benar mengusirku?"_

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Dunia ini bukan tempatmu lagi, Kapten."

"… _aku hanya ingin menjagamu …"_

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Levi tahu ucapan barusan hanya semacam kebetulan yang hampir-hampir seperti tanggapan atas ucapannya—kebetulan yang membuatnya menunduk tafakur.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Kapten."

" _Ya …"_ Kepalanya terangkat. _"Akan kucoba."_

"Aku harus kembali ke markas. Persiapan perebutan Dinding Maria akan dimulai dalam waktu dekat." Ia mengembangkan cuping hidung, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma musim gugur yang menguar memenuhi udara sebelum kembali berujar pelan—hampir seperti bisikan, "Sampai jumpa, Kapten."

Tepat ketika pemilik manik zamrud itu tersenyum mengusap nisan, Levi berusaha memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti, mencoba mengecup sosok yang ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa merasakan sentuhannya.

Memang tak ada kecupan lembut yang Eren rasakan. Namun, pada detik yang sama, ia merasakan angin musim gugur yang berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan helai-helai dedaunan kering yang tak mampu bertahan, membelai lembut setiap inci wajah yang kembali dihiasi senyuman. Sekonyong-konyong pemilik manik zamrud itu berdiri, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pusara kaptennya yang mempunyai kecintaan akan kebersihan diri bagai kucing.

" _Selamat tinggal, Eren. Kumohon … tetaplah hidup …."_

Punggung itu mulai bergerak menjauh beiringan dengan bulir bening yang pelan-pelan merembes tanpa izin—sekumpulan emosi yang terlanjur penuh sesak dalam dada berubah menjadi eksistensi linangan air mata.

"… _jadi, kita benar-benar berpisah di sini? Mengapa aku menangis sementara kau … tersenyum?"_

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Levi!"

"Hei, Kak Levi! Di sini!"

Sepasang makhluk astral berbeda gender berdiri di bawah pohon akasia yang tengah berguguran daunnya—yang diyakini berjenis kelamin laki-laki melipat tangannya di dada, bersandar pada pohon dengan senyum memuakkan (dari sudut pandang Levi). Sementara yang diyakini berjenis kelamin perempuan, sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh Levi segera mendekat, cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Farlan, tadi itu Kak Levi menangis?!"

Meskipun berniat bisik-bisik, tetap saja perempuan berkuncir dua itu tak mampu menyembunyikan antusiasnya—sebab yang tadi itu benar-benar langka. Malah harus diabadikan melalui kamera jika saja mereka punya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Isabel."

"A-ah! Memangnya aku mengatakan apa? Tidak ada, kan, Farlan? Iya, kan?"

Yang dimintai tanggapan hanya tertawa pelan, memilih menanggapi bagian lain dari peristiwa hari ini.

"Kau dengar tadi, Levi? Bocah itu bahkan menyuruhmu pergi."

"Itu semua karena aku menemui kalian kemarin. Anak buahku yang mempunyai kemampuan melihatku jadi mempunyai kesempatan memberitahu Eren kalau aku membuntutinya dari kamar tidur sampai kamar mandi."

Farlan refleks tertawa, sementara Isabel termangu-mangu keheranan—ucapan Levi tidak dalam jangkauan kemampuan berpikirnya.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang? Aku dan Isabel datang hanya untuk menjemputmu, Levi. Seperti kata bocah itu, di sini bukan tempat kita lagi. Kau harus percaya pada rekan-rekanmu, mereka akan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi umat manusia. Tugas kita hanya selesai lebih dulu dibanding mereka."

"Ya," Levi berujar sembari memutar kepala, menoleh ke arah dimana bocah Yeager menghilang tadi— sudah tidak ada, punggung yang menjauh itu memang sudah tidak dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. "Kurasa aku masih belum bisa pergi dengan tenang juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi, kau mau kami menunggu di sini lebih lama lagi, Kak?"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap pergi. Tadi hanya teringat kebohongan yang kuucapkan pada bocah ingusan itu."

"Mengenai?"

Isabel mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—isyarat nonverbal bahwa ia juga ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang serupa dengan Farlan.

"Alasanku menciumnya sebelum ekspedisi yang berantakan akibat ulah titan wanita keparat itu," jelas Levi dengan perasaan berat bagai dibebani timah.

Hening beberapa kali degup jantung. Kemudian kesunyian pecah ketika tawa menggelegar Farlan memenuhi udara.

"Semenjak menjadi kapten kau selalu dihadapkan pada bocah-bocah ingusan dan yang satu itu berhasil menarik perhatianmu, ya? Hahaha. Dari yang kulihat, selain bertekad kuat, dia juga manis dan polos— hei! Sakit tahu!"

"Dia itu milikku, brengsek."

"T-tunggu … tunggu, Kak."

Isabel menginterupsi percakapan dua laki-laki di sana. Ketika yakin mereka telah memusatkan atensi padanya, ia melanjutkan, "T-tadi itu … dia laki-laki, kan? Tadi juga kulihat kau berusaha menciumnya— hei, hei. Apa yang salah dengan kepalaku?!"

Isabel histeris sendiri menghubung-hubungkan data untuk memperoleh fakta yang ia pikir tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.

Farlan tertawa lagi. "Bukan isi kepalamu yang salah, Isabel. Orientasi seksual Levi yang agak bergeser."

Tendangan keras pada tulang kering, Farlan mengaduh-aduh, memegangi sumber rasa sakit sembari melompat-lompat kecil.

Di tengah-tengah erangan pelan angin musim gugur dan gemerisik dedaunan yang berguguran, Levi berjalan mendahului teman-temannya, kemudian berujar menanggapi respon berlebihan Farlan, "Lama tak berjumpa semakin pandai saja kau mengejekku. Dan, apa itu? jelek sekali aktingmu. Hantu mana yang bisa merasakan sakit? Ayo, pergi. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Tahu-tahu Isabel menyuarakan rasa penasarannya sembari berlari-lari kecil menyusul Levi. "Jadi, Kak, apa anak laki-laki itu sudah mengetahui kenyataan atas kebohonganmu?"

"Hampir. Tadinya aku berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika aku berhasil selamat dari titan bajingan itu."

 **Omake END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

halo lagi gaes XD wkwk aduh ini saya gatau mau bilang apa. Pokoknya makasih buat monyan yang kali ini sempet betain XD dan apakah ini _tragedy_ gagal? XD mohon maaf atas segala kealayan dan keoocan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan. Sampai jumpa di riren selanjutnyah! XD

 _mind to review?_ ;))))


End file.
